The present disclosure relates an apparatus and method of making a sign utilizing a router. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method of making a sign utilizing a kit that includes a plurality of templates that allows for the kerning of letters within a word and also for utilizing a sequence of different templates to form a single letter with an uninterrupted island.
Many people who enjoy woodworking like to make signs where the letters, numbers and/or symbols are routed into the wood. Typically, a single template is utilized to define the look and appearance of each letter, number and/or symbol. The templates are configured to be placed side by side where each template typically has the same length and width about the perimeter of the template.
Using templates of the same length and width ensures the template spacing is uniform. While the template spacing maybe uniform, there are many times in which it may be beneficial to include varying spacing between the letters to provide a more visually appealing and professional appearance.
The kerning of the letters may be utilized to provide a more professional appearance. What is meant by kerning is changing the spacing between letters within a word. Letters that typically could require kerning include A, F, L, P, T, V and Y. Each of these letters has a characteristic where there is a difference in the width of the letter at the top versus the bottom. One of the more pronounced examples would be when the letters A and V which have complementary slanted segments that are placed adjacent each other. Utilizing a typical template to make the signs, the letters A and V would be spaced further apart than necessary and would provide a less professional appearance.
There also are letters or symbols that include islands that are difficult to make utilizing a router. What is meant by an “island” is a portion of a letter, number or symbol that is completely surrounded by a routed groove. A non-exhaustive list of letters of the English alphabet, symbols and numbers that have an island include A, B, D, O, P, Q, R, 4, 6, 8, 9, 0, #, &, and @. In order to route these symbols, numbers and letters into a piece of wood, a split in the island perimeter is typically utilized where one or more bridges connect the island to the rest of the template. As such, the perimeter around the island is not continuous resulting in the letter, number or symbol not having as clean or a professional appearance when compared to that of a typical letter, where the island has an uninterrupted perimeter.